Never Want To Lose You
by ClumsyMustache
Summary: Lucy's dying in Natsu's arms, can he do something to save her? /trust me its worth reading


_**:.****Before I fall** **too** **fast Kiss me quick**, **but make it last.****:**_

"Natsu.." Lucy smiled, her eyes big with tears, a loving look in her eyes.

"Lucy!" He screamed, trying to run as fast as he could. He stormed forward, reaching his hands out, only to be a second late.

"Na.." She gasped as the sword slide through her stomach and back out, making her scream in pain, dropping to the ground.

"Lucy no.." He sobbed, not able to contain his grief anymore as she balled up in pain. He fell to his knees next to her, crawling over to her and taking her in his hands. "Lucy please.." He panted between breaths, his eyes filling with tears as his eyes landed on her blood oozing stomach. She shakily put a hand on his cheek, earning his attention.

"Don't cry Natsu." She coughed, smiling weakly at him. Blood trickled down her lips as she grasped for energy. She wanted to scream and cry, it hurt _so _much, but she wouldn't do that. Not in front of Natsu.

"Please don't die Lucy." He whispered, his eyes wide with horror and terror. He was scared, had he never been as scared in his life, as she died in his arms.

"I'm sorry Natsu.." She trailed off, swallowing and wincing with pain as her wounds screamed in protest.

He took her hand and cradled it to him, kissing it gently. "No Luce, please...I love you so much.." He murmured sadly, lowering his head to kiss her instead. A tear escaped her eye as she watched him, how he was breaking down in front of her.

"I love you too Natsu, but..please don't cry. I don't...I don't want you to cry." She panted, her breath becoming shorter and shorter, making it more difficult to talk, let alone _breath._

"It's all my fault..I didn't save you!" He growled, slamming his fist into the earth as tears slid down his chin and onto her delicate face. He had been too late, she was dying and there was nothing he could do. Nothing to save his wife he loved so dearly.

"Don't think like that Natsu..I don't want...to...I don't want to go and my last memory be of you crying. Pleas-Please smile for me." She whispered, her hands shaking violently. He turned back to her, his full attention on the blonde, carefully hugging her to his chest.

"Ok Lucy, I'll smile." He whispered, his own breathing becoming ragged. He couldn't believe this was happening to the love of his life, he couldn't believe he would lose her just like everyone else.

_First Igneel, then Erza and Gray, now Lucy too... _His body wracked with unshed sobs as he kissed her and forced himself to smile, for her sake.

"Tell...tell Azula I love her..love her so much.." She pleaded weakly, giving his hand a faint squeeze as the light in her eyes decreased. She smiled up at him before sticking her thumb and index finger out, the fairy tail sign. Natsu wiped his tears as he smiled sadly back, doing the same back to her.

"I love you.." She said in a hushed tone, smiling as much as she could before her breathing completely stopped, her limp body in his arms.

"Lucy...? Lucy!? LUCY!" He roared, trying to wake her up. He was waiting for her to peep her eyes back open and smile sheepishly, a _just kidding.. _escaping her beautiful lips. Yet everything he tried failed as she sat in his arms, dead weight.

"No!" He cried, titling his head back and letting out a piercing roar, fire emitting from his mouth at the same time. What was he going to tell their daughter? What was he going to do? What will he tell the Guild?

He stood up, a sigh escaping his lips. "Finally it's over, can we stop now?" He groaned, looking over to Mira with puppy dog eyes. Her blue eyes were round with tears, happy tears falling from her eyes.

"That was so beautiful!" She squealed, running over to them. She jumped up and down excitedly. "You two were perfect~" She sung. Lucy groaned from the ground, her eyes fluttering open and an annoyed look in their depths.

"That was so humiliating.." She groaned. Natsu grinned down at her, tapping her with his foot.

"Get up already." He held a hand out for her, wiping off the fake blood that was on her face.

"It's done right?" Lucy asked hopefully, looking over to the wide eyed Guild that had been watching their performance, most of them had red puffy eyes.

Natsu turned to Erza, about to ask her something only to stop in surprise when he realized a stray tear fell from her face. "Oi Erza, _you're _crying!?" He asked in disbelief. Erza looked away pouting before wiping her eye casually, knocking him over the head with her armor clad fist.

"N-No! It was just a touching performance." She insisted grumpily, blushing slightly before walking off. Lucy giggled and walked over to Natsu, helping him stand up. Everyone had left by then, some crying and discussing the performance they had just watched.

"Let's never play truth or dare again." Lucy huffed, wiping her mouth off.

"Agreed." Natsu said instantly, shivering at the memory. Mirajane had made them do a little skit, with the whole Guild watching.

"Now we're gonna be teased." Lucy moaned, her cheeks tinting pink when she remembered his warm lips on hers. He grinned sheepishly at her before hugging her, getting a small 'eep' of surprise from her.

"I just hope that really doesn't happen." He said, burying his face in her hair. She happily agreed, rubbing his back comfortingly.

"It's not gonna happen." She insisted quietly. He pulled back, smiling his signature toothy grin.

"It better not, 'cause no way in hell am I losing you." He said before planting a soft kiss on her lips, making her turn scarlet.

"Ne-" She was about to say, only to get a cheeky grin and laugh from him, pulling her to the Guild.

**Haha I hope I trolled you guys, I really wanted too :P probably didn't come out the way I wanted, way to excited to do it I'll explain:**

**Guild was playing truth or dare(drunk) and Mira took advantage, makin em do a little skit thingy as if she were dying and they were married with a kid(which they aren't) and Natsu realized his feelings at the end :D**

**Gomenasi if it is stupid XD**


End file.
